Traditional browser activities have involved client requests for data from various servers via a network such as the Internet. Specifically the expectation has been that HyperText Markup Language (HTML) formatted information will be acquired using HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP). Examination of retrieved data can result in additional requests to the same or different servers.
Such activities, when performed by a wireless client, will involve multiple end-to-end transactions that generally have high latency. The result is a high turn-around time for transactions, producing annoyingly slow response time.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for removing latency from the multiple transactions needed to acquire data by a wireless client. Ideally, the method and apparatus will bring the response time of wireless data acquisition close to that of data acquisition in a wired system.